


Never Underestimate

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's horny, and furious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Underestimate

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting - originally from [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/205864.html) (f-locked entry).

Sam tugs at his belt, shoves Gene against the bonnet of the Cortina, apparently not caring that someone might see them.

 

“Sam!” Gene hisses furiously, but shuts up sharp when Sam presses down more heavily against his back, steals his handcuffs, shunts his hips impatiently at Gene’s backside.

 

Sam doesn’t use the cuffs, only pockets them. He places his hands over Gene’s wrists and ruts so fiercely against Gene’s arse that he has to push back powerfully to avoid getting face planted on his own ruddy windscreen.

 

Gene makes a mental note to cast aspersions on Sam’s manhood more often.


End file.
